


It’s always the quiet ones

by strawberriesapples



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: F/M, and because E/D was so mutual at first!, because I could SO see it happening, it happens during Ghostbusters 2, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: A certain bespectacled Ghostbuster witnesses the effects of the excited mood slime on a certain single mother upclose...





	1. Chapter 1

\- Hey! Ray! Wait up!  
\- Dana!   
\- Hi! I wanted to talk to you and...  
\- Oh, I'm running to the store to see if I can find more on the slime. But Egon's in.  
\- Oh, can I talk to him?  
\- Sure, he's upstairs.   
\- Thanks, Ray.  
\- Hey, no problem. I'll see you later.  
\- Bye!  
Dana Barrett was worried. And somewhat curious. Since that horrible pink slime tried to attack her and her baby, she'd been cautious. And yet, she wanted to know what the hell it was.  
She had met Ray at the firehouse entrance and he told her to go upstairs. She saw a very busy Egon Spengler, tinkering with pots and jars.  
\- Egon?  
\- Oh, hello, Dana - he turned around and shook her hand - May I help you?  
\- I just ran into Ray, he told me to come up here. You're not too busy, are you?  
\- No, we can talk.   
\- Ok. Well, I... oh, no. Oh, God!  
She had spotted the same horrible slime in one of the glass jars.   
\- What is THAT doing here? Get it away from me!  
\- Dana...  
\- Please Egon!  
\- Calm down! It won't attack you!  
\- How do you know?   
\- Because it's not... angry.   
\- What?!  
\- This weird slime we found underground... it's... it reacts to human emotions.   
She just gave him a skeptical look.   
\- It attacked you because it's influenced by... well, New Yorkers.   
\- What do New Yorkers have to do with it?  
\- Well, New York isn't exactly known as a very happy-go-lucky town... people can get very bitter and angry here.  
\- And rude... ok, I get it.  
\- We had to get some samples to study it... we did several tests...  
\- What kind of tests?   
\- Well...   
Egon wasn't sure if he should tell Dana what he and Ray had been doing with the mood slime... She was their friend, but she wasn't... close. She might not understand. Besides, he was sure she thought he was weird; if he told her, things might get worse.  
\- We have been... saying nice things to it... you know, to sort of extract the anger.   
\- Hmm... so you... talk to it?  
\- Yes, well...  
\- And you... say nice things?...  
\- It worked. - He said, starting to get embarrassed.  
\- What kind of things do you say to it?  
He wasn't sure if she was humoring him or if she really wanted to know.   
\- You just... say... sweet things... compliment its color, I don't know!  
She definitely had a mocking look on her face. He would just finish explaining it to her and tell her to go!  
Dana eyed the jar of slime suspiciously. She still wasn't sure what to do. Talk to it? It seemed ludicrous!  
\- Is it me or is it a different shade?  
\- It's different. The happy slime has a bluish, shimmery shade, whereas the other one is more of an acrid shade of pink.  
\- Mmm...  
She looked at the jar again.   
\- You look like candy cotton! - she said.  
Tiny little bubbles popped in the slime in the jar. Dana chuckled. Egon smiled.  
\- See? - he said.  
\- You really have a very beautiful tinge of pink!  
She saw the bubbles again. It was happy, it seemed.  
\- It's kind of cute, actually. - she said, looking at him. He nodded, smiling - It looks happy! - she chuckled again.  
\- Yes, in reality, it's... uh... too happy.  
That sample of the slime in that particular jar was the excited one. Yes, they had done every sort of psychological test under the sun (he felt), including... pleasure.  
Dana was distracting herself with the slime and she barely noticed what Egon had said when some of the slime in the jar just splashed itself on her, right under her neck.   
\- Oh! Eww!  
\- Ohh... it wasn't supposed to do that! Bad slime, bad! - Egon said, trying to clean her and handing her a paper towel.   
All of a sudden, Dana was feeling very hot, yet it seemed that all her limbs were numb; an unbridled feeling of excitement took over and she felt very aroused as she stared lustfully at the scientist in front of her.   
\- I'm sorry... Are you all right?   
\- Yeah...   
\- But see? It appreciated what you said to it...  
\- I appreciate what it's doing for me too...  
\- Hm?  
\- Egon... - she started, fiddling with his shirt collar and his tie - you are looking quite handsome today...


	2. Chapter 2

\- Excuse me?   
\- Handsome enough for me to...   
She kissed him, deeply. He opened his eyes wide. But that effect on her was expected. After all, it WAS the excited slime, it had the same effect on him and on Ray.   
He had little time to register the kiss and the entire situation. Pinky splashed itself on his hand. And he felt the familiar warmness throughout his body, the slight goosebumps and the slight discomfort in his lower abdomen. He was very aroused and it was going to start showing soon...   
He returned the kiss, his hands roaming throughout her waist.   
\- There is still... - he began - one more test to be done...  
\- Oh, really? - she asked, nuzzling on his neck - Which one?  
\- We have yet to see the effects on a woman... the effects in full...  
\- Well, I am all yours, Dr. Spengler... use me...  
\- That is exactly what I expected to hear...  
He kissed her this time. Egon had already realized he was a totally different person under the effects of the slime. His inhibitions went out the window and he became wild and crazy.   
\- Come here... - he said, interrupting the kiss and taking her to the bedroom.   
He kicked the door shut and kissed her hungrily again. She moaned as she felt a certain bulge rub the front of her pants.  
\- Someone's... eager!...  
\- Mm... very... can't wait to see the results of this test... - he provoked, kissing her neck.  
He swiftly unbuttoned her blouse and her pants, going straight to the clasp of her bra.   
Dana was delighted, but she thought it amusing as well. Egon Spengler, the unobtrusive, somewhat cold scientist was being more of a horndog than Peter.   
Anxiously, he threw her on the bed, an everlasting smirk on his face, as he climbed on his bed as well.   
Dana was smiling too; she couldn't wait to see what he was going to do and how he was going to do it.   
Kneeling on the bed, he undid his pants and threw them aside. Ripped out his shirt and tie and hovered over her, his eyes gleaming with lust.   
Grinning foolishly, she took off his glasses and put them on the night table.   
He smiled and attacked her mouth, taking her bra off and taking his hand to her breasts, squeezing them softly.  
\- Mm... she moaned.  
Going down with his hands, he found the front of her underwear and started rubbing the very moist area. Oh, yes, she was very charged.  
\- Oh!...  
Pulling it down, he inserted two of his long fingers inside her.   
\- God! - she moaned again as she felt his calloused skin rubbing her sensitive flesh.  
\- The test is going just as I calculated... - he teased, whispering in her ear.   
\- Ohh... good!... - she moaned, feeling his fingers pumping in and out of her.  
When he realized she was close to the edge, he pulled his boxers down and thrust into her, hard.   
\- Ohhhh!   
\- Oh, yes!...  
He kissed her one more time, slowly, sloppily, yet his thrusts were hard and he went deep inside her, making her whimper with each thrust.  
\- Oh, Egon!  
He smirked again. Dana moaning his name was like music to his ears. It only egged him on and he was faster now, his breathing heavy.  
His bed jerked vigorously, such was the vigor of the couple on it. Egon was close to a powerful orgasm, taking his partner with him.   
\- Aaaah!!! - he screamed, finally coming inside her.  
\- Egon!!! - she screamed too, her body contorting as the huge wave of pleasure passed through her.   
He regained his breath and like a puff of wind, the elation and the excitement vanished and he was slowly back to normal, what he had just done dawning on him.  
He got off her and sat at the foot of the bed, his hand on his forehead. What the hell had he done?  
He picked his boxers off the floor and put them back on.  
\- I am so sorry, Dana. - he said, not looking at her. At that moment, he wasn't brave enough.  
\- Don't be... - she said, putting her own clothes back on - it was... extremely pleasurable.  
He then looked at her. She had a somewhat roguish smile on her face. He smiled faintly.   
\- Can I use your bathroom?   
\- Be my guest... - he said, pointing toward the bathroom.  
\- Thanks.  
She came out of the bathroom minutes later, all dressed up. He had a robe on.  
\- I think... I'd better go now...  
He nodded, still apprehensive. She noticed.  
\- Seriously, Egon... don't think about it. Just... feel.   
"Feel"? What did she mean by that?  
\- I know I will... - she whispered in his ear. He looked stoically at her. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And just left, leaving a very confused Egon Spengler behind.  
Some minutes later, Ray Stantz came back home. He was enthusiastic about all the information he got from his numerous sources.   
\- Egon! - he shouted. He got no answer. - Spengs!  
He went up the stairs and saw his friend sitting at the table, resting his chin on the tip of his fingers. He had a very serious look on his face and he smelled like soap. Had he just taken a shower in the middle of the day? He usually took them early in the morning and late at night... what was going on?  
\- Egon?  
\- Oh! Hi!  
\- You won't believe what I... what's this? - Ray picked something off the floor right next to the foot of the table - A button? A woman's button...  
Egon went white. He looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar before lunch.   
\- What happened here?  
He knew he didn't have any other way out. Ray was very smart, he would figure out sooner or later. Might was well tell him about his latest "test"...  
\- Ray... we have to talk...


End file.
